Cullen Game Night With a Twist
by TwilightFreak309
Summary: It is 2 years after Breaking Dawn No Renesmee The Cullens Get together for a game night will new love be found?  Bella and Edward and Emmett and Rosalie are divorced its better than it sounds PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

"Morning Bella," Edward said from the other room as I opened my eyes because vampires didn't sleep we rested.

"Morning Edward,"

"Alice left a message on your phone she wants you to look at and if you ignore it she said she would lock me in a dungeon and make you go shopping at Gucci and Channel and Louboutin all day everyday, but if you don't read it I don't plan on going anywhere so your safe either way"

"I better look" I said reluctantly picking up my phone and opening the messages;

_Dear Sister,_

_When you read this I know that you will tell Edward that you want to run away but... I know where you will go future seeing remember so I want you and Eddie over here by 8:00 tonight because you are going to have your first Cullen game night! _

_Some of the games are _

_Spin The Bottle_

_Truth Or Dare _

_And heaps more muhahahah I know by now you are holding on to Edward as he reads you the rest of the text but Bella remember I always get my way! (Laughs Evily)_

_From Ali._

When Edward finished reading me the text I took the phone of him and hit reply and simply said.

_Dear Sister, _

_NO!_

_Love Bella_

_P.S If you come over here you will be killed._

_PP.S And if you send anyone else they will be killed, lol jks sure we'll be there love ya _

" You are so mean to her Bella she will have a heart attack when she sees that!" Edward said laughing so hard we both fell of the bed " So Edward what are we going to do until 8:00?" I said,smiling I knew if we were still married we would be at the cottage we got a divorce a couple of years ago as did Emmett and Rose.

We were still best friends though

**8:00 Cullen House**.

"Bella!, Edward!," Esme Greeted us at the door with a huge smile.

"Hey, Esme." Edward said back, as we walked through the door and I was attacked by a Pixie names Alice.

"Bella, Sister how could you!" She said referring to the text I sent earlier that day.

"Quite easily Ali" I said as the rest of the family laughed.

"Hey Bella!" Rose said as she came up to hug me, Our relationship had improved heaps lately.

"Hey Rose!"

"Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper," I said waving at them all as they nodded back.

"Let the games begin!" Carlisle said.

"Oh wait! Honey don't you think Bella should read the rule book?" Esme said.

"Oh yes! Of course sorry Bella" He said

"Should I be scared of the rule book?" I asked.

"Not really Bella there are only 5 rules" Emmett said.

Ah five rules that didn't sound to bad.

"Here you go Bells!" Carlisle said handing me the book.

I started reading the rules out loud.

" or Dares have to be inside America

No Running away with your partners

No Partners in Spin the bottle (Not allowed to kiss partners spin again if it lands on them)

In Truth or Dare Do not do anything that would put you in jail if you do get put in jail it is your fault (EMMETT!)

Do not do anything that would give away our secret."

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled.

All the Cullen's then started laughing.

"It's not that bad Bella!" Edward Whispered in my ear.

"Now for real, LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" Carlisle yelled.

"First Bella there are two options Truth Or Dare or Spin the Bottle?"

"Spin the Bottle?" It came out as more of a question than an answer.

"Bella"They all said shocked.

"I've had bad experiences with Truth Or Dare People" I said convincing them with a little smile.

As we all sat in the circle I wondered who would go first I hoped it wasn't me.

"Okay I'm going to pull a name out of the hat!" Alice said. Writing our names down on the pieces of paper.

"Okay first is Emmett!" I sighed with relief.

"Whoo!" He cheered which earned him a whack on the head from Rose for being an idiot no different from usual.

"Ok" He said before spinning the bottle.

"Oh and you actually have to kiss okay no pecks" Alice said before the bottle landed on me. Oh No!

"Ok Isabella!" Which earned him a glare from me.

"Oh just kiss already!" Alice said.

As Em leaned forward I was so grateful that I was a vampire and I didn't have a heart it would have been beating so fast wait wait wait wait were did that come from he was my brother and nothing more but I couldn't help but feel the love coming from him as well as our lips met I felt a electric spark go through my body as I shivered from his touch.

"Okay your time starts now, 5 minutes! GO," yelled Alice.

As our lips started moving together, I felt more sparks go through my body; when he licked my bottom lip I moaned and opened my mouth as his tongue entered my mouth, I moaned again loudly making them all laugh, and me die of embarrassment!

"OK TIME! Although I hate to say that because you two looked like you were enjoying yourselves"said Esme as we pulled apart

"Have anything to say Bella" Emmett said.

"EWWWWWWW I JUST KISSED MY FUCKN BROTHER AND LIKED IT EWWWW!" I said as I looked at a rather hurt Emmett.

"Ok next person is Drumroll EDWARD AND ROSALIE! WHOO!" I yelled as I started the timer.

"Ok go!" I said as Rose moaned and Emmett pretended to look hurt but we all knew he wasn't since they were divorced thought he still seemed sad so I pulled out my Iphone and texted him.

_Em What's Up _

_He replied._

_**Why Did You Say Ewww If You Enjoyed It?**_

_Because your my brother and it is kinda eww _

_**But...**_

_We'll talk later k?_

_**K**_

He was upset because I had said EW weird.

"Hey Rose two minutes in Enjoying yourself?" I asked as she replied with a loud (very loud) moan.

"Ok" I said pulling them apart "Break up times up" I said as they both started to walk up the stairs to finish what they started.

"Oh no you don't!" Esme said pushing them both on the couch.

"Okay I think that's enough for one day don't you they all agreed to continue tomorrow.

I pulled my phone out again and clicked on Emmett's name and started a new text.

_Meet me at the pond 3 _

_From Bells._

And then clicked send and ran to the pond that the Cullen's owned just outside of Forks; Which was more like a lake but we still called it the pond. I never did find out why.

"Bella" a voice said as it stepped into the clearing that surrounded the Pond.

"Emmett" I replied.

"Why did you want to meet here?" He asked.

"Because It's away from anyone who would be listening" I explained.

"Oh" was all he said, then looked like he was deep in thought.

"What's on your mind Em"

"Bella I love you" He blurted out, then looked like he regretted it was my face that bad?

"Em"

"No it's okay I understand"

"Em I love you to, but never thought you would love me back!" I explained, "I was just shocked is all".

When I finished my explanation he leaned forward and crashed his lips onto mine and started kissing me with so much passion I felt like I was on fire, as his tongue entered my mouth I moaned and started unbuttoning his shirt to reveal a beautiful chest with great abs.

"Well someone is having fun aren't they!" Charlie my dad yelled oops I forgot he was visiting.


	2. Sequel!

Hello to all the people who read Cullen Game night with a twist there is good news there will be a sequel soon maybe in a week or so ! so please once I publish it read and review and if you have any ideas tell me please ! I have a few good ideas but need some more.


	3. READ IMPORTANT!

OK so everybody I'm changing my name to TwilightFreak309 ! please if you know anyone who reads my stuff please tell them! : ) keep reading my stuff !


	4. Sequel News

Ok guys im really sorry but there will be no sequel to Cullen Game night with a twist I have tried writing one and it just doesn't work for me sorry, go check out my other stories!


End file.
